¿Donde demonios estas, Inoue?
by LucyChan-MKR
Summary: Spoiler cap. 317 Checalo antes de leer este fic Si algo te pasará… - levanto apenas la mirada, simplemente para verla de reojo, pero en sus ojos la morena leyó una determinación “que da miedo”. ...No puedo quedarme sentado esperando a que llegues bien..


Bueno antes que nada **este Fic me lo inspiró el recientemente publicado cap.** así que **si aun no lo han visto por favor abstengase de leer el fic y primero veanse el cap, ok?** pk tiene tantito Spoiler. **BAJO AVISO NO HAY ENGAÑO!!**

Ahora las aclaraciones Ni BLEACH ni los personajes ke menciono en este fic me pertenecen (ya kisiera ke Ichigo fuera solo mio ) y este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro ni de ganancia. Fue creado solo con el fin de entretenimiento. Dicho esto.

Comencemos...

* * *

--oneshot Ichiruki--

**¿Donde demonios estas, Inoue?**

* * *

Era difícil de predecir si en aquel lugar era de día ó de noche, la verdad eso pasaba a segundo plano estando en batalla. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí, lo que sí sabían muchos de los que se aventuraron al rescate de su amiga, era que ahora estaban cayendo victimas del cansancio, no es que no tuvieran fuerza ni el coraje ó el corazón pero inevitablemente el cansancio hace mella, definitivamente necesitaban un respiro…

Y cayendo del cielo estaba una figura entre una gran columna de polvo que se alzó, había derrotado a esos exequias y no es que fueran muy fuertes, pero su batalla con el anterior arrancar: Ulquiorra, lo había dejado en mal estado, tanto que la pobre Inoue Orihime había gastado prácticamente todas sus energías en sanarle, una de las cosas que en ese momento se arrepentiría, pues según había una persona que necesitaba de ese poder pero a la voz de ¡ya!

¿**EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO**? – dijo apenas se incorporó luego de su "notable" caída a tierra.

¿**COMO EN QUÉ**? – Grito – Pues en deshacerme de esos malditos por si no lo notaste – una pequeña figura que prácticamente era opacada por la de él, permanecía encorvada y con las ropas rasgadas, mientras rastros de sangre en la prenda terminaban de secarse.

¿**ERES ESTÚPIDA O QUÉ**? – la actitud tan "despreocupada" de su compañera termino de hervirle la sangre, miró para todos lados tratando de apaciguar su furia – ¿_donde rayos se metió Inoue?_ – tendría que darse prisa en encontrarla de lo contrario su compañera pronto sufriría las consecuencias por la pérdida de sangre.

**IDIOTA** – bufó – ¿cómo se te ocurre hablarme así? – bajó el tono de voz al notar un poco distraído al pelinaranja.

Pues pareces… **ESTÚPIDA** – la miró despectivamente mientras recalcaba la última palabra con sorna.

Y según el señor "yo lo sé todo de Rukia" – dijo con notable ironía en la voz – ¿qué estaba haciendo mal? – diciendo en un gritó la última palabra después de tomar aire – **¡ESTÚPIDO!**

No hace falta decir más, con verte basta – jalo la manga de sus ropas, estaban todas rasgadas y al sentir la fuerza del tirón apenas pudo mantenerse de pie, se tambaleo.

¿Con verme? – Se hizo la desentendida – Pues ¿qué tengo en la cara? Eh!

Estas idiota o ¿qué? Mírate estas toda herida – si Inoue no llegaba pronto, él terminaría de rematar a su compañera, las cosas que decía estaban terminando de gastar su poca paciencia. La vio débil y hasta más blanca de lo normal, contra todo su orgullo tendió una mano para ella.

¿Y qué? – dijo rechazando la mano del pelinaranjo.

Como que ¿y qué? – Odiaba que la enana se portara toda digna en una situación como en la que se encontraba ahora – ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te arriesgues si no es necesario!

Y según tú ¿no era necesario? – con todo el orgullo a flote se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos dándole a entender al sustituto que ella tenía la razón en toda esa discusión.

¡Claro que no! – Se llevó una mano a la cara, ahogando un grito y de paso resoplando con la nariz – ¡Yo estaba ahí!

¿Y con eso basta? – ahogó un grito. De verdad que este chico era necio con ganas - _¿Dónde maldita sea estaba Inoue?_ – pensó en salir corriendo para evitar los griteríos del sustituto pero su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para eso.

¡Claro que sí! – extendió los brazos para hacer más enérgico su regaño.

Pues la situación no era como para dejártelo todo a ti – volvió a cerrar los ojos por el punzante dolor en su vientre. Su voz entre cortada alarmó al sustituto.

¡Serás! – de verdad que no sabía como más hacerle entender, que solo el bastaba para la batalla.

¡Es la verdad! Estabas mal parado con ese Exequias – de nuevo con todo el orgullo a flor de piel intentó encararlo – ¿que querías que hiciera que dejara escapar al otro porque yo no tenía ventaja sobre él? – se había apoyado en la pared, hubiera deseado no rechazar la mano del shinigami sustituto con anterioridad, pero era demasiado tarde su orgullo pudo más que ella.

Pues al menos no hubieras terminado ¡así! – estaba comenzando a preocuparse de verdad, aquella herida en el vientre parecía más serio.

¡Si serás idiota! ¡Estás diciendo que soy inútil! Que no soy fuerte – la voz apagada que empleara la morena, termino de rematar con su preocupación, en verdad esa necia estaba mal, muy mal. Justo en ese momento coloco a Zangetsu sobre su espalda, hacia un rato que había vuelto a su formal "habitual"

**¡¡NO ES ESO!!** – se paso ambas manos por el rostro y se revolvió los cabellos luego de esto. Como explicar las cosas para que la "tarada" lo entendiera bien?

Entonces ¡**E X P L Í C A L O**! – no es que deletrear haya sido una idea meramente para fastidiar a su "amigo", había sido porque noto que su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, pero no iba a dejarse vencer frente a él, no señor. Y como eso de la actuación se le daba bien, pues que más que utilizarlo a su favor.

¡Yo podía encargarme de los dos! – miraba al suelo, o al menos eso es lo que creyó la morena pues aunque estuviera en perfecta posición para verle los ojos al pelinaranjo en todo su esplendor, no podía hacerlo, porque el simplemente los ocultaba tras ambas manos.

¿Y qué? – debían encontrar a su amiga Inoue, si le llegara a pasar algo, no se lo perdonaría, pero también necesitaba de los poderes de la misma, pues no le queda mucho reiatsu para utilizar el kidoh en su favor.

Sino fueras tan necia y endemoniadamente estúpida ¡**NO HABRÍAS TERMINADO ASÍ**! – el gritó su escucho por todo el lugar, raro sería que el resto de Las Noches no se hubiera enterado de igual modo.

¿¡Así como!? – que demonios le pasaba? Esa era la pregunta del millón que se hacía, la cada vez más débil, morenita. En otras ocasiones había término peor que ahora mismo, pero ese necio parecía no entender que estaba bien.

¡Ya te lo dije! – Dijo disminuyendo un poco el tono de su voz – ¡Estas toda herida, y ni siquiera puedes caminar! – Desesperación, sensación rara que sentía cada que la morena se veía herida, y lo sentía en este mismo momento – _¿Dónde demonios estas cuando se te necesita, Inoue?_ – esa chica debía darse prisa en aparecer, de lo contrario tendría que cargar a la Kuchiki y buscarle lo más rápido posible.

Pero estoy** ¡"VIVA"!** – sin proponerse había avanzado dos pasitos hacía el chico. Pero la debilidad que la causaba la falta de sangre le hizo caer de lleno sobre el pecho del mismo, se aferró sin saber muy bien el porque de las ropas negras de su compañero.

¿Y qué hago si no es así? – el tono tan meloso que empleo provocó que la morena abriera los ojos como platos. Kurosaki Ichigo estaba siendo "meloso", de pronto le pareció una mala broma de su mente ya exhausta.

¿Qué? – eso fue lo único que pudo articular y que sonora coherente.

Maldición Rukia, deja hacer lo que se te pegue en gana… piensa un poco en lo que haces…

¡Ahora me vas a salir con estabas preocupado por mi! – aunque parecía recuperar energía, su voz decía todo lo contrario. Había podido apartarse un poco del cuerpo del shinigami sustituto, muy a su pesar pues encontraba que los latidos de su compañero le eran reconfortantes.

¡No es eso! – dijo tomándola de los hombros lo más suave que pudo. Tampoco quería aumentar los dolores que ella tenía ya de por si.

¡Entonces no te metas! – trató de zafarse pero de nuevo un mareó la hizo vacilar.

Maldita sea si algo te pasa…. – su mano derecha rápidamente viajo hasta su frente y hundió los dedos en su melena.

I… chigo… - seguramente la imagen al frente era una ilusión creada por la falta de sangre bombeada a su cabecita, pero aunque su vista se volvía cada vez más borrosa no pudo evitar estremecerse hasta la nuca. Ichigo tenía una expresión completamente abatida mezclada con frustración y otro cosa que no logro identificar, le parecía una imagen realmente ilógica sobre todo sabiendo que el motivo de aquella expresión era ella.

Si algo te pasará… - levanto apenas la mirada, simplemente para verla de reojo, pero en sus ojos la morena leyó una determinación "que da miedo".

Ya te lo he dicho antes… no necesito que me protejas – estaba intimidada por la reacción del pelinaranjo, pero no le daría el gusto de verla confundida.

Te he respondido lo mismo desde aquella vez… - de nuevo aquel tono meloso, definitivamente necesita ser "sanada" con urgencia por su amiga.

¡Soy fuerte! ¡Puedo cuidarme yo sola! - Estas ilusiones o mejor dicho alucinaciones no ayudaban en nada a calmar a su agitado corazón, _¿Qué es esta sensación tan extraña?_

¡Pues no parece! – como explicar lo que él mismo no entendía. Si, sabía perfectamente que estaba traspasando la barrera de "amistad" que tanto él como la Kuchiki habían construido, pero es que no podía evitar que todo un cúmulo de sentimientos se arremolinaran en su garganta pidiendo salir.

NO NECESITO QUE ME PROTEJAS, **ENTIENDELO** – en un vano intento por regresar a su realidad empujó con las fuerzas que le quedaban el cuerpo de su compañero. Que aún la mantenía sujetada por el hombro.

**¡ENTIENDELO TÚ! NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS SIEMPRE LO HARE! **– tan enérgico como siempre se precipito al frente para hacer más énfasis en sus palabras sin medir la distancia a la que había quedado su rostro de la shinigami.

¿Por qué? – tragó saliva. Había descubierto que aunque la pérdida de sangre fuera bastante, de hecho, aún le quedaba suficiente para poder colorear sus blancas y pálidas mejillas.

Porque no puedo quedarme sentado esperando a que llegues bien… - parpadeó un par de veces al contemplar la cercanía de sus rostros. Era su idea ó Rukia estaba sonrojada?

I… Ichigo…

Maldición Rukia… - había dicho aquello como reclamo por el sonrojo que misteriosamente lo puso nervioso y le erizo cada vello en su anatomía – no puedo simplemente quedarme a ver cómo te hieren… - se apartó por voluntad propia de la morena, había llegado a la conclusión de que: **de seguir así de cerca de la morena era más peligroso que enfrentarse a todo el grupo de arrancars ahí**.

Estoy bien, no me paso nada… - trató de aminorar las cosas, pero al parecer esto solo insito más al otro.

¡Esta vez!, y ni siquiera fui yo quién te rescató… - su voz denotaba frustración.

Estas hablando de… - colocó débilmente su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de él. Recordó como en aquel momento su último pensamiento fue para aquel que se encontraba al frente suyo

¡Debí ser yo! – parecía más un reclamo así mismo que una queja hacía ella.

¿Quién me rescatará? – arqueó la ceja como si le estuvieran diciendo una broma – Ichigo, eres un humano no un superhéroe!

¡Soy más fuerte! – de nuevo la tomaba por los hombros.

Eso no significa que siempre podrás estar ahí para… todos – había vacilado en si usar las palabras "para mi" era lo correcto.

Entonces de que me sirve… - de nuevo ese tono lleno de frustración y amargura.

¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – más confundida no podía estar, y ahora de que rayos estaría hablando este loco?

¿De qué me sirve ser fuerte, si no puedo proteger… los? – el también había dudo en las palabras que diría - _… protegerte…_ - esa era la palabra que iba a decir.

Ya te lo he dicho… no…

No era buena la dirección que estaba tomando esto, de seguro ella diría algo que le irritaría y él le contestaría de mala gana, de nuevo pelearían y lo que más quería era verla sana de una vez por todas, después de eso podría pelear con ella hasta hartarse – Tú cambiaste mi vida, lo único que puedo hacer para agradecértelo es… - así fue como se le ocurrió cortarle a la morena de tajo cualquier otro reclamo que pudiera salir de su linda boca.

¿Cuidando la mía? – completó ella, no siempre era bueno callarla.

Rukia… - susurró. La joven volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña recorrer todo su adolorido cuerpo, era rara si, pero del mismo modo agradable…

Ichigo, yo… también quiero protegerte… - confesó con voz queda. Su respiración era cada vez más pausada y más difícil, apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Y pensar que apenas habían transcurrido unos poquísimos minutos de la pelea con esos Exequias.

Rukia… - ¿tan mala suerte tenía la pequeña Kuchiki que le había tocado pelear contra un adjuca? Esa pregunta fue lo primero que llegó a la mente de Kurosaki al recordar el momento en que se habían separado.

Deja de decir así mi nombre que vas a gastarlo… - miró por última vez con el rostro cansado pero tranquilo, al sustituto, sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía más ligero.

Tonta… - fue lo que escucho al sentir como los fuertes brazos de su "amigo" la atrapaban y la envolvían con calidez.

Idiota… - eso fue sido lo último que había escuchado decir a la morena, se desmayó y su reiatsu comenzaba a decaer drásticamente. Tenía que encontrar a su pelirroja amiga - _¿Dónde maldita sea te metiste Inoue?_ – por enésima vez maldecía la idea de haberle pedido que se alejara de la zona de batalla.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba la ultimadamente muy recurrida Inoue Orihime. Corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, había sentido el drástico descenso de energía espiritual en la Kuchiki y por si fuera poco Kurosaki tampoco se encontraba en buenas condiciones, a decir verdad. No había querido alejarse mucho, por si _Kurosaki-kun_ la necesitaba. Pero habñia percibido la presencia de su amigo el Quincy, y había decidido que tal vez podría ayudarles a los otros dos en la pelea, grave error. Su amigo seguramente andaba cerca pero estaría igual de "ocupado" que ellos y por un momento creyó dejar de sentirlo. Fue justo en ese lapso que pudo captar a sus otros dos amigos, así que haciendo una reverencia se disculpo mentalmente con el Quincy y emprendió la carrera retomando la dirección por donde había llegado – _matte… Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san… matte…_

* * *

Hice referencia a la batalla que Kia-chan sostuvon contra Aroneiro (no me maten si lo escribi mal... el nombre).

ahora a esperar sus comentarios...  
Tomatasos, rocazos, bulla, reclamos y quejas por favor no sean tan crueles, ke soy principiante...  
Lo que sea que quieran comentar sobre el fic, es bien recibido en sus reviews oO espero recibirlos  
Arigato!!  
matta nee!


End file.
